Ringtones
by afrozenheart412
Summary: What songs that DL, FA, and MS would have on their cell phones as ring tones. My first attempt at a plot, please be kind. :


Disclaimer: Nope, Santa didn't leave them in my stocking, I guess I was a bad girl. But I do have my fingers crossed for this year. Nor do I own the songs by Jane Siberry, Joe Nichols, Kid Rock, Heart, or The Hollies.

This is dedicated to Woodland Flower (Forest Angel and Lily Moonlight), Brinchen86, prplerayne, chrysalis escapist, DNAisUnique, AIP, Hannah554, TitansRule, IluvPeterPetrelli, and ioanhoratio. This is for not being as prompt as I would like in getting back to you guys in PMs and Emails. I'm sorry.

Takes place after Commuted Sentences.

* * *

In an elevator taking them to the Annual Policeman's ball, Lindsay dressed in a silvery royal purple gown fumbles putting a bracelet on listening to Don and Danny argue. With Mac silently standing in the back watching.

"Really? You are using that song for your ring tone?" Danny says in disbelief.

"It is a good song, what is wrong with that?" Don defends himself.

"Nothing…" Unable to let it go, Danny continues to tease "…you're only doing that because you have crush on Angell."

"I don't have a crush on Angell, she is damn fine detective that is all." Don snaps back, red slowing crawling up his neck.

Lindsay having enough "Danny, stop being nosy before I let Don kill you."

"What? It is not like I'm doing anything wrong; I just wanted to know what he was doing with his phone, that's all. I mean why else would a guy put 'Calling All Angels' by Jane Siberry on his phone" Danny pouts.

Lindsay turns to Don with a sweet smile. "You did? That is lovely, Don."

Outed and looking for a little revenge Don smiles evilly. "Hey Lindsay, don't you want to know what Danny has assigned for you when you call him?"

Curious as a cat, she pulls her phone out of her clutch and starts dialing. Panicking now, Danny quickly rips his phone out from his tux to shut it off but the sounds of 'Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off' by Joe Nicols loudly reaches the ears of the diminutive but volcanic Montanan.

Lindsay with a fiery look in her eyes, hisses "You. Are. So dead, Messer!" Don chortles in glee, mission accomplished.

"Montana, it was only because you put 'Cowboy' by Kid Rock on your phone." Danny backs away as far as he could in the elevator, with Don in the background still enjoying his handiwork.

"It was supposed to be cute. Like the time we worked that case with him, I thought it would be a cool in-joke. Is this because I changed it from 'Magic Man by Heart'?" Lindsay asks as she circles around Don to where Danny is currently seeking protection.

"Okay, enough. This is an official function and I want everyone on their best behavior tonight…" Mac interjects before Lindsay really does kill Danny. They would be down a CSI and there is no time to set up interviews for a replacement. A loud guitar riff charges through the air stilling everyone.

"So…who is that Mac," asks Danny.

Ding.

The elevator doors open to show Stella and Jess chatting near the entrance of the ball.

Walking out, Mac turns and tells Danny "Mind your own business. Don't you have someone to catch up to?" Indicating Lindsay, who stalked from the elevator having abandoned her plans to kill Danny and have herself a good time…and maybe something to drink.

"Crap! See ya later," he says racing to catch up to Lindsay, already reaching for her first glass.

"What was that all about," Stella asks, curious to know what was going on. Both of them watch Don slide up to Jessica Angell, in a shimmering blue dress coincidentally matching his eyes, and nervously ask if he can escort her in.

"Nothing" Mac said with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. "I got your call. We were delayed a little by the children messing with their ring tones. From the way they behave, sometimes I worry that they are allowed to carry guns. You look very beautiful tonight by the way."

"Thank you. Alright, you can tell me the rest…later" she says with a promise of more in her eyes, and enters the ball. Mac, running his eyes over her glittering black dress that leaves her shoulders and back bare with hints of those long legs, whistles softly.

"'Long Cool Woman In A Black Dress', indeed," Mac whispers under his breath. He smiles and follows her into the ball with promises dancing merrily in his mind for later.

* * *

Author's note: This is my first attempt at a plot, I hope you enjoyed it. It has been floating around my brain for a while now, and since everyone is writing songfics (Brinchen86, Laurzz, and Piper Maru Duchovny; check them out), I thought I would jump on. Anyone, please feel free to take the songs and do a better job, I know I'm an amateur at best here. :)

Also the dress I see Stella wearing is the one she had on in You Only Die Once. ;)


End file.
